This invention pertains to the use of dimercapto-substituted dinitrile compounds as antimicrobials agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,233 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R in an alkyl or aralkyl group. These compounds are disclosed as being useful as intermediates for the production of organic compounds of commercial utility. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,891 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: EQU (CN).sub.2 C.dbd.C(S-A-NRR.sub.1).sub.2
wherein A represents a straight- or branched-chain alkylene of 2-4 carbon atoms and R and R.sub.1 independently represent lower alkyl, aralkyl or cycloalkyl. These compounds are disclosed as being useful as accelerators for the vulcanization of rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,451 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein X represents chlorine, bromine or iodine, and R' and R" may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and acyclic hydrocarbon monovalent radicals having 1-8 carbon atoms. These compounds are disclosed as being useful as antimicrobials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,400 discloses the preparation of compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein X represents chlorine, bromine or iodine, and R' and R" may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and acyclic hydrocarbon monovalent radicals having 1-8 carbon atoms. These compounds are disclosed as being useful as antimicrobials.
The desirability of identifying or discovering new antimicrobial agents is widely recognized. New antimicrobial agents are desired for several reasons: these include, but are not limited to, responding to the problem created by the development of microbe strains resistant to known antimicrobials, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known antimicrobials with the medium or product in which the antimicrobial is used, and high toxicity of certain known antimicrobials to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.
The present invention solves these problems by disclosing new compounds which may be employed as an antimicrobial.